The Legend of Chosen One : Truth lied in the past
by PureHearTz
Summary: AU : The chaos from evil dragon king god continued to rampage. It needed someone to stop it. This is the story about a man who wants to protect the world and his love. The truth behinds the story of 'The Legend of Chosen One'. What exactly happened back there. Now it's all begin!
1. Prologue : The Girl of Destiny

**Chapter_1 :**

It was hot... Not from the flame around her but deep in her heart.

"Go away!"

The aggressive noises were continually shouted as loud as they could outdoors. A group of people gathered around her house throwing many of torches. Unfortunately, today was windy. The fire spread very quickly. Ragging high every area in the house.

"Get lost!"

Why is this happening?

A little girl with hazel-haired sat on the floor curling and trembling at corner of the room. Her eyes were filled with a true fear. Why? She kept asking this question to herself every single time when she heard those people wanted to evict her. A few days ago, the villagers just acted and greeted her like a friend. But after some of her secret spread around, they changed. Everything turned worst in the sudden. This secret... This curse... Think she liked it?... Her parent threw her away from their hometown... Any city rejected her existence... She just wanted a place to stay... A friend who always with her... Why didn't they understand her?

At the moment of blaming her destiny, a stone from those who outside was thrown through the window. A glass broke, falling apart at the hazel-haired girl cause some major wound. She just looked at it without minding any pain.

Her blood was black...

Yes, this was the curse we're talking about. **Black blood** of the one who linked with Loki. Some said that it was a blessing, but most said it was a curse. No matter blessing or curse, everyone didn't like it. They believed The Black Blood will bring the holocaust to them.

Who's Loki?

Loki was the evil dragon king god who born to destroy everything that block its way. The top purpose of it was destroying the world which seemly had passed the time of peaceful. No one could put up a fight with this dragon king. The world had been in the chaos for centuries because of Loki's power. Not because it was powerful. Not because no one could defeat it. But because Loki made some sort of... symptom... rather be a disease... People called this power; 'Evil Seed'. This Evil Seed caused people to be more violent, hatred and evil. They killed each other without any hesitation.

Where did this Evil Seed come from and spread around while Loki wasn't there? That was very easy question. The evil dragon king just put some Evil Seed in one of them and let it spread to their society. Like the infection, everybody around those who first infected from Loki would go crazy. And the symbol of one who got the Evil Seed was the Black Blood running in the vein.

This was a curse.

So, what about blessing?

After a second the black blood was dripping out, the wound started healing by its own. The Black Blood coagulated together before the wound healed well as if nothing there. Yes, the Black Blood could heal its host. But it still had the internal injury. Anyway, with this property, no one still wanted it because it would cause the 'problem' more than take the 'advantage'.

A girl hugged her knee tightly as she thought about this curse. But it's only a minute that she felt down... She couldn't die here... She refused to accept this destiny... The fire was still roaming the house but not hot as same as her heart right now. She stood up, clenching her fist tightly and generated out some lighting sparks from her bang.

This was another reason why these villagers were afraid of her.

She could use some kind of magic without any ritual only using her thinking and mind. She was the only one in the world who can generate out the lighting from her body. This made her different from other The Black Blood holder. She believed this means something to be born like this. This thought was a impulsion of her which gave her a strength to live until now.

The disorder of situation around her house continued until the loud sound of thunderclap was heard.

That happened about two years ago...

Now she lived placidly alone in the mountain.

She intended to lay down her destiny.

She intended to cause no trouble on the world.

She was tired from running and escaping all the time.

But somehow she refused to die like a loser.

So, she chose to live alone, watched the world which hated her ending with her own eyes.

Of course, she wanted to help. But how? When she was a Black Blood holder.

All she could do now was 'wait'.

Until one day... The destiny brought someone to her.

It was a wonderful morning sunlight that if you saw it, you would let out a smile without any fake. But not for a hazel-haired girl who lived alone here. She just looked at the morning sun risen from the gap of other mountains with a blank eyes. She sighed in boring once before prepared a thing to collect the herbs. Today, the herbal medicine in her house was depleted because she had to treat her Black Blood symptom all the time.

She went deep in forest to find the specially herbs. The animals and strange creatures seemly were familiar to her but couldn't get closer to her because of her weak electrical signal. Even that, they still greeted her like everyday. The hazel-haired girl just gave one fake smile back. It always the fake smile she gave them.

She arrived in the width field full of flower. Those flowers were high over her waist. Some of them were rainbow flower which was what the girl's wanted.

She started collecting.

One...Two...Three and more...

Until she grabbed on something that wasn't the flowers. She suddenly flinched and pulling her hand back. That touch was a feeling of some cloth. So, she held her breath and parted the flower which blocked her vision away. What she saw was a shirt...

"Phew... I thought I would just discover a corpse here..."

But the shirt moved a little made her flinch again. She parted more flowers and noticed that there is a spiky-haired man lying there.

"A-A corpse? Really?"

She got closer to look carefully. But she was too scared. Not scared that he was already dead or not but what if this one was the bounty hunter who was after her? Deep in forest, it's impossible that there is the other one who lived a life like her? This would be going to be bad.

"H-Hello... Are you dead?"

She picked up a branch nearby poking him. But no response. As she continually poked him again and again, finally, he reacted. The spiky-haired man used his hand wiping a branch that annoying his sleep and used another hand pushing whoever that did it to him. But the point where his hand was landed was...

...Her chest area...

"K-." The hazel-haired blushed and gasped likely she yelled something but no sound came out from her.

The man blinked because he felt he touch something very softly. He moved that hand of his a little to analyze it while his vision was too blurry because he just woke up. But before he noticed, a deadly sound broke his eardrums, following by the blue light that he would never forget.

"Kyaaaaaaaahhhh!"

And the strange thunderclap ever was landed middle of the mountain in the fine day.

And... who would know... this place was the where that destiny made the two who could change the world come to meet each other.

Now... the world was going to change... or maybe not.

* * *

**;) Sorry if it was filled with many mistakes. I continue checking it all the time but they always creep my eyes.**

**Anyway, would you mind leaving a example of mistake I made here? I will learn and try not to do it again. ;D**

**Feel free to comment and review.**


	2. Chapter 1 : End of Waiting

**Disclaiming**** : I do not own anything on this story. All credit I give to its original.**

**Disclaiming2 : More than in this chapter, I will give the credit for everything to its original at the final chapter as well.**

**Disclaiming3 : Sorry for my bad english...**

**Recommend : This is not the ad or something. But you better read the main story line of my story as well. :P**

**Warning : This story has some slow update upon the main story go.**

**... sorry... enough now.**

* * *

**Chapter_1 :**

"Hmmm...?"

After feeling something cold and wet dropped down at his forehead, his mind dragged him up to the surface of consciousness. As his eyes were slowly opened, this first sight was completely unfamiliar. The sheet of wood above his head was confusing him so much. What happened to him? He stared at the ceiling for a while, tried to recall why he lied on the wool mattress in the small room, somewhere in the forest as he found himself like the bad condition patient.

Last thing he could say, it was the intense lighting replete with the strongest voltage he'd ever seen landing above his head.

The spiky-haired boy rubbed his eye to clear the just-wake-up vision and getting up, sitting in his position. Something he'd felt it before dropped down onto his lab, wetting the blanket. The soaking towel reminded him he wasn't alone here. There might be someone had found him out there and tried to help him. He wondered if that one still was here a sec ago with him as he saw the bucket full with water beside him which confirmed what he was thinking now.

The young teen looked around, trying to find the owner or maybe, his savior but no one stood on his sight only the drops of water on the floor which leading him to the slightly opened door at the end of the room.

"W-W-Who are you!? W-Why are you here!?"

The girl's sound could be heard firstly before he saw the half-face behind the door.

"I guess… that might be my question…" The spiky-haired boy looked around once time and exploring himself. "Where am I?"

"This is my house! Of course!" Shouted again as she still hid herself behind the door. "Answer my question already! Who are you!?"

"Hey, no need to shout at me. My name-." Like the lighting zapped his head, he stopped his word and grabbed his head. Pain filled his body running in the vein straight to his brain.

"…?" The girl noticed something wrong in him. She raised her eye brow in curious and looked at him concernedly.

"Are you okay?"

"…I… can't remember… just who I am and just why I am here…It's too dizzy." He answered while still grabbed his own face. No matter he tried to call back his memories before being here, it's no use. it only hurt and pressed his consciousness down everytime he'd tried.

"Memories loss, huh?" Said as she calmed herself and walked in the room.

The spiky haired boy still held his head, clenching his teeth as if he wanted to force his memory out from his brain by his hand. For him, it was like he's just born yesterday. Everything before that, it all was definitely empty like no have one before. More pain filled his brain as he still forced himself until he noticed someone had sat beside him.

"Hold yourself. You don't need to overdo it. Take a rest and you will be okay."

The boy's eyes went wide and fixed at the girl who just sitting not far from him. He was being mesmerized by those beautiful hazel-eyes of her. Her long hair was the same color of her eyes which made her pretty face look even prettier. Her torn cloth didn't suit her at all. The hazel haired girl frown and blushed a little from the boy's long stare.

"What are you staring at?"

Her cold tone suddenly made him flinch and brought him back to his sane.

"N-Nothing." The boy quickly backed to the topic. "So, you're the one who helped me from the lighting. I guess I have to say thank you."

This time, it wasn't him who be flinching. "W-W-Well, that's okay! I guess... A-ha-ha-ha..."

The boy didn't notice how strange reaction she had. "I wonder why there's a thunderclap during a fine day like that. Maybe, it was the cause why I can't remember anything."

Again, the girl flinched with a drop of sweat. She couldn't tell him the truth that she did that lighting, however, there's still some question she wanted to ask. That thunderclap... Before she could know, she already released it with her full power by her instinct. It's really out of her control. So, she was really sure no one never got a chance by this power level. But the boy before her just ended up with no single wound even on his cheek. It's impossible that the effect was just a memories loss.

Maybe, he was the same as her who took a burden to be born with the curse. That would be the answer why he have no wound on him. Now, this was the great chance to find the truth. She took a deep breath to calm herself before did her best to say in the normal tone.

"B-By the way, how could you survive? With that strongest volts of electric, I believe no one can stand before it."

What she got back was just a stare from him which made her feel uncomfortable.

"You said like you were in the scene..."

The girl hiccuped.

"I-I only see when it happened from here! And I saw no one but you at the landing point. That's all." Said to defense herself and avoiding his gaze with a little blush.

"Well, as I'd said, I don't remember a thing when it struck me so I can't tell you." The boy said as he sighed. Seems like that lighting really ruined his brain.

"You are not the Black Blood holder, are you...?"

"Black Blood holder? What are you talking about?" The boy raised his eye brow in curious.

"..." The girl gave the carved eyes back while exploring his condition. "Hmm. Even if you are the Black Blood holder, it must have some inner injuries left. But seems you're all fine except the memories loss. Who are you exactly?"

The boy sighed again. "I said I can't remember..."

But to think about during that time, something nudged him. He stared at his right hand and frowned. There was still some feeling left that he couldn't explain.

"What's wrong with your hand?" The girl asked as she saw him staring at his own hand long enough.

"Hmm... Yes... I guess... There's one thing I still can remember..."

"Eh?"

The spiky-haired boy clenched his fist then loosened it. He tried to drag that feeling out from his hand.

"..." The girl looked at the boy curiously.

"...Yes. That's it." Said as he clenched his fist and loosened it once more time. "Yes, I remember it exactly."

"What is it?" The girl gave the full attention to the boy because this was something she really wanted to know.

"Before the lighting, it seems like something in me had awaken..."

"Something?"

"Yes. It told me to push my hand forward to protect myself from something dangerous in that time... and..." The boy clenched his hand and loosened it again. "...And..."

"...And?" The girl's face came closer to him in more curious.

"...And... And I grabbed on something which made me feel really good." He said while still frowning.

"... ...

...Eh?"

He then grinned with the feeling that still left on his hand.

"Something really soft and slick. Huhahahaha. I felt like I could fly by touching it. I wonder I could manage to survive from the lighting by this feeling. If I have a chance, I want to touch it one more time. Ahahaha~~." He still enjoyed this only one thing he could remember, didn't notice the evil aura that coming from the girl beside him.

The hazel-haired girl grabbed her skirt tightly as she glared the boy with the teary eyes. The sign of angry popped up with a red color full of her face as well.

"Y-You...You..."

"...E-Eh? W-What?"

"BAKAAAAAAAAA!"

And he ended up on the mattress again with the real pain on his cheek.

* * *

**In the next morning...**

The sunlight shined through the window directing to his eye. The spiky-haired boy couldn't help but quickly used his hand to cover his eyes from the light, realizing it was the morning now. He stared at the ceiling above which was the same ceiling he'd seen before, trying to correlate his condition. Now, he lost his memory and the unknown girl had helped him up. He couldn't even remember his name. So, what was he going to do from now on? He asked this question to himself as he stared at his right hand with a bit serious.

Finally, he sighed. To think and get serious about it now couldn't make anything get better. Before he got up from the mattress, the pain filled his cheek, reminding about the last time.

"Aww... That hurt..." He rubbed at the point where her strongest punch ever had landed. "Man... That girl is really something..."

He looked at the window, exploring outside. Some birds flew passing by with the wonderful view of forest. The sound of flowing river could be heard making him realize this house was build not far from the river. The wonderful view from outside really charmed his heart, making him walk closer to the window. He then saw someone with the hazel-haired already standing there with some birds on the shoulder.

"...Yo." Greeting as he waved his hand.

"...Oh. It's you." The girl turned to the spiky-haired boy with a little surprise.

With this height of the window, he could jump out easily. He landed outside on the small area of lawn realizing this area was manage to be like some sort of backyard. He could see the swing under the big tree and other toys at the corner of the area. The fence rounded the area at both side and met together at the gate which leading to the forest. He turned back to explore more, seeing the size of the house. It's not big but not small either.

"What a view. Is this really your house?" Said in amaze tone as he approaching her.

"Of course. I build it with some help from the animals around here." Said while she let the bird on her shoulder fly away. "Even only some of them could come near me but all of them were willing to help me building it."

"Are you living alone?"

"Yes, I am." The girl answered and go straight to the swing at the corner.

The boy walked following her closely. "In that case, I guess, I didn't disturb your night in your room, did I?"

"Well, if you worry I'd slept outside last night, you don't need to because I slept well in my own room." Said as she sit on the swing and swayed it lightly. "The room you used is just a free room in my house."

"...Is it a room for someone?"

"Not really." Now, he could see some feeling from her hazel-haired eyes which making him feel bad. "I want to build that room just because I want to feel there's someone always stay with me all the time..."

"Umm... Well... I know I asked too many questions. But how about your family...?"

"..." The girl stopped swaying the swing instead of answer him but her eyes didn't show the anger. They showed the lonely instead.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer." He knew himself he was a bit too far in conversation. To make it better, he turned around and tried to change the topic. "You have a good sense to choose the location, you know? This is really fit to live in. The beautiful view with the wonderful environment. I hope I will have a chance to build one."

The girl stared over with the empty eyes. "For someone like you, yes, it really beautiful."

"What? You don't think it's great?" The boy turned to the girl again.

"...Beautiful but colorless." She answered.

"..."

"My parent threw me away from their own house. Evicted me from my hometown just because 'something' I never want to be born with." The girl looked down at the ground while smiled sadly accepting her own fate.

"..."

"I was a kid but, in their mind, I was a devil. They believed I only bring the disaster to them. For them, I am only a trash... No more... No less... Even I already showed them my sincerity to tell them my 'secret'. But They still..."

The girl stopped while some water began to form under her eyes. All she could do was just pressed it back to her heart.

"Then, I learned from them... Sometime, I need to keep my 'secret' away if I want to live on."

The boy looked at the girl who just went deep in mood, stuck in the past which really stabbed his heart somehow.

"But no any secret can be longer in this world. When the others found out, well... They did everything they could to me. The world didn't want me so I was all alone since then."

The spiky-haired boy couldn't know how to react or manage the mood to what he just heard from her. Still, he didn't know what 'secret' she was talking about.

"I feel sorry to hear it. I won't ask you anymore."

"It's okay! Ahaha. You're the first one who has found me here in the two years. It's not like I have much people to talk with." The boy surprised a bit because the hazel-haired girl just smiled to him even her eyes was full of water. She then began to play with the swing again. "I'm happy I finally have someone to talk to anyway."

"I see."

The silent began to cover the atmosphere around the two. The wind blew lightly. The leaf danced with the wind and made the beautiful sound. Birds responded to the leaf's song and voiced their own. The two song played in different tone but somehow it was surprisingly compatible together. A minute had passed by and finally, the boy began to say something which the heart told him to do.

"...You know... About your parent..."

"Hmm?"

"For me, the best way to get rid of the trash... Or maybe... The evil is just to make sure it completely be killed and vanished, I mean, watch it be vanished with my own eyes, you know?" He did his best to explain in his mind because he was not good at talking. The spiky-haired boy scratched his head before continued. "Well, how can I explain..."

"There's must be a reason why they left you like that. No mother and father in this word can throw away their child except they have no choice. Maybe, the reason why you are still alive with your little secret until now because of them, you know?"

Finishing his point, the girl gasped in surprise, amazed in his words.

"You try to say... Insted of get rid of me, they wanted to help me...? B-But..."

"At least, in my opinion. If you really were the trash in their eyes, they would just kill you in the first place. Just try to compare with the others."

And there's a truth in his word. Not like her parent, when other people knew her secret, they suddenly changed and tried to kill her. They really tried to kill her. For example, when they burned her house in two years ago.

That was reminding her something. How could she judge her parent in the first place? She was too young to remember what happened except the memories they threw her away from her house, left her life in the god's hand. She couldn't even remember what tone of her parent they said to her after she told them about her secret.

The girl stared back at the boy long enough with amazed eyes, she then smiled and laughed lightly.

"Haha. Sometime it's good to ignore the reality and see the world in the good side. Like the way how many idiots had done but..." Her eyes now no longer had the deep sad unlike before. "Thank you."

"A-...Ah. No need to." The boy avoided her gaze with a little blush.

"Well~." Her tone was changed telling that her mood now was better. "If you have known my secret, I wonder what you will do."

"Eh?" The boy gave back the surprise look. "Well, it's up on what secret you have. If it's just like 'I have an eczema' or 'I still pee on my bed at my age'. I guess I can't accept it."

"Whattttt!?" That installed the spring on her back made her stand up promptly.

"Ahahaha. Just kidding."

"Say that again and this time, I swear it's not only a punch!" She shouted with some embarrassing.

"Whoa! You're scary." Mocked her more as he grinned wide. At least, with this, her expression was looked better than stuck in her own past.

But his word only made the situation get worse. The electric began to flow around the long hazel-haired girl without her control.

"E-Eh? T-T-There's a lighting around you..." He gasped in shock what he had seen. But the electric girl was still out of her sane. "W-W-Wait. H-How can you do that?"

"NO WAIT!"

"Eppp!"

*BOOM*

Before she could zap him, the large scale of explosion suddenly happened deep in the forest. The ground was shaken and the sound of falling tree was voice. Some birds flew up with panic, appealing the attention of the two teen.

"What was that?" The spiky-haired boy turned to the direction where he heard the explosion.

"This feeling..." The girl could sense the burst of energy from the explosion. She frown and got serious promptly. Without saying a word, she quickly dashed into the forest with amazing speed, ignoring the spiky-haired boy who still confused on what was happening now.

"W-Wait!" But it was too late no matter he tried to reach his hand to stop her. Judging by the sound of explosion, that wasn't the normal phenomenon. He felt something dangerous await in the forest. To know it would be dangerous, by his instinct, he couldn't let her be alone in the forest.

"I have to follow her."

However, it seems she was faster than him. No matter he tried to follow her, he couldn't catch up with her. He went deeper in the forest but still no sight of her. So, he need to shout calling her but just one problem he got.

"That reminds me. I still don't know her name yet." He sighed. With this, he didn't know what name he should shout in order to call her. He then remembered when the lighting had flowed around her.

"Alright, this should be worked. I have no choice." Said to himself as he finally chose what he should shout.

"BIRI-BIRI! ARE YOU THERE!? WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Of course, no voice answered back to him which made him only sigh again. But he continued on shouting. This only one option he got because now, seemingly he already lost in the forest.

"OI! BIRI-BIRI!"

After a few minute he kept running and shouting, finally, he got some sound back. But it's not her voice. It was the same explosion sound and more tree falling down. He then could notice the hazel-haired girl's back. In front of her was someone with the black priest robe and a card in his hand. He had the hood covering his appearance as well.

"Biri-biri!" He shouted which appealing the girl attention.

"What?" The girl turned to see him with a surprise. "What are you doing here!? Stand back!"

Ending her word, the man in the black priest robe quickly threw his card toward the hazel-haired girl. The girl could see by her eye's corner so she quickly drew her hand up and the black sand was permeated from the ground. It turned and formed into the shield before the explosion was happening in the other side of the shield.

"Keep your eyes on your opponent. Or else, it will be your bad end."

"W-What is that!?" The spiky-haired boy froze on his toe as he saw what the man and the girl before him had done. He still was shock and didn't notice that the man in black already noticed him.

"Hm? What? Another Black Blood holder?" The man changed the target to the spiky-haired boy and readied his card. "Ha. I can't believe I have this lucky just because I have followed the strange rumored lighting."

"Watch out!" The hazel-haired girl quickly used all of her strength to rush in. She jumped and pushed the boy out of the way with her in time. The explosion happened after only a second at the point where the spiky-haired boy just stood there. The girl and the boy landed nearby and she showed the irritated face to him.

"Just don't stand and watch! You will be nothing but the fixed target! You Idiot!"

"H-Hey! Who is he!? And who are you exactly!?" The boy quickly grabbed her shoulder and shook lightly. His eyes could tell there were many question in his mind. "Why can you and he just... do that?"

"That's..." The girl didn't know how to answer either. In the other hand, she still scared her 'secret'. She didn't want him change like the others if he knew her better.

"Oh... my. You're another unfortunate innocent who being lied by this devil?" The black hood man approached them. The hazel-haired girl quickly got up and formed her defense stance, facing him while the boy still was confusing in situation.

"Hmp. If you're the innocent then I guess I have to apologize what I had done before." The black robe man held his card up and some red light was shined from the card. "Please let that girl with me and stay out of my way. That should make my work easier."

"W-Who are you?" The spiky-haired boy began to calm himself. No matter the situation should be, he just couldn't let the hazel-haired girl in trouble.

"Well, my name is not necessary. But know this, I am a fire magician. Work for the church. Sent by Academy City to deal with every problems that can shake the peace we have."

"What do you want from her?"

"Oh?" The man lowered his card and his lips lift up a bit. "Even you know I am from the church. You still...? Didn't she tell you everything?"

"What?"

"My...my." The man gave the evil smile which really pressed the girl heart. "Just how many time you had lied the innocent to become your friend before killed them in cold blood... huh?"

"No... Don't listen to him!" The girl somehow felt really down. The tear began to form under her eyes. She scared this would be going to the end like always.

"If you don't know, boy. I will tell you." The man walked closer slowly as he saw the girl lower her guard down just because of his words.

"What?"

"NO! STOP!"

The man quite enjoyed her expression so much. He grinned evilly as he saw the water began to flow down on her cheek.

"...The appellation of this girl is **Etro. ฺ**The only daughter of the great **Masaki** family... **Masaki Etro Motoko.**"

* * *

"...This girl name is Masaki Motoko. Or in commonly known name, Etro."

But it seems the boy didn't know what was the meaning in her name. His eyes still filled with the confuse while the girl already went deep in mood. The water continually flowed down from her hazel eyes. The black robe man surprised that the spiky-haired boy still was in the sane, didn't shock in what he just said at all.

"...I guess you don't know its meaning eh?"

Seemingly her patient was at limit.

"SHUT UP! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Without a sign, the lighting was shot out from her bang directing to the black coat man. The man quickly covered himself, using the card to form the shield and blocked the lighting spear.

"Ha! You're full open when you're angry!" The man quickly picked out the new card like he already expected her move. He chanted a short sentence and quickly threw the card toward her. The hazel-haired girl flinched and grabbed the boy hand. For this time, what she could do was just throwing the boy out of the way. The card started shining the red light but she was quicker, pulled the boy out with all of her strength in time.

*BOOM*

Unfortunately, the girl couldn't protect herself. She just gave the boy too much attention. The explosion blew her body away and ended up at the tree nearby.

"Biri-biri!"

"That's what will happen when you have some weakling to protect." The man walked closer to the girl slowly with the evil smile on his lips.

"Wait!" The spiky-haired boy quickly got up and sent the death glare. "I don't know what you want but I can't let you do anything to her!"

The black man only gave back the surprise look. "What? ...Ahahaha! You're really funny, boy. You try to protect this evil even you're weak?"

But it seems the hesitation wasn't in his mind right now. "It's not about I am weak or not but I can't leave her like that."

"Hahahaha!" The man laughed louder. "Do you know anything about her?"

To glare at each other eyes, the fire magician knew exactly this spiky-haired boy was lack in knowledge about her.

"Then look! The parasite of this world! She was nothing but the disaster! The Black Blood holder who had the bond with Loki! The dragon of holocaust!" Shout as he pointed at the hazel-haired girl who just coughed out the black blood, lying on the ground because of the impact.

"N-no... don't... tell... him..."

"Masaki family was greatest magician family! They had their proud in power! Succession!" The more he shouted, the more tear flowed down from her eyes. "But look at this girl! She is nothing but a failure! She can't use any magic even she was once a member of Masaki house! Except the lighting that we can't explain the source of energy. It must be the curse for sure! More than that! Her existence will destroy our world! Everyone around the Black Blood holder will go crazy. They will become violent, hatred and darkness if achieve Loki's condition."

"Are you still trying to protect this girl?"

The man sent the pressured eyes to the boy. From his reaction to know the truth, it was hard to say he was listening the whole thing. But one thing was sure, it wasn't enough to change the boy's mind.

"...You know? I do not care what you're thinking. I don't know what kind of trouble she will cause. I don't care if she is like what you'd said or not. But just one thing I'm really sure." The boy nodded lightly as he made his own decision. "For me... She is just a girl who is lonelier than everyone else."

That made the black robe man and the hazel-haired girl opened eyes wide in surprise.

"A-Are you stupid!? She-."

"Maybe, I am but..." Said of cut him off as he was clenching his fist tightly. "My answer is I still... WILL protect her."

Without thinking, the boy dashed toward his opponent with the left of his strength.

"Tch! Stupid kid! I know we have nothing to talk with at the first place!" The card was readied again as he began to chant something himself. "Ash to ash... dust to dust..."

This time, it's not the explosion. The card created the big red light cross before it was burning and flying toward the boy who just opened his eyes wide in shock... But it couldn't stop his pace. He couldn't give up. His instinct told him to raise his right hand up in order to protect himself. And what was going to happen next really shocked all of witness in the scene.

The black hood man gasped with wide eyes open as well as the hazel-haired girl who still lying on the ground. The magic cross stopped before him and cracked like a glass. All way had been cleared just one touch of his right hand. It turned to the dust as well as the confidence in power of the black coat man.

The spiky-haired boy clenched his teeth as he continued his run while the black robe man still shocked at the scene.

"That stupid illusion you want her to be of yours. I will break it in pieces!"

The sound of the fist pierce through the air could be heard from the distance. The man in black quickly regained his sane, readied the card again. The transplant barrier was form as he finished his chanting. But even the greatest barrier couldn't stop his anger. The man's face was flicked along with the force from the impact at his cheek. The consciousness began to fade away as the spiky-haired boy landed a punch full with his anger at him.

*POW*

That was the last thing she saw before she lost her conscious because of the injuries.

* * *

"..."

The hazel-haired girl finally regained her consciousness. She blinked once time to clear the vision before she realized she was carried by someone. Her body shook a little made her explore herself more better, noticing that she was on the spiky-haired boy back.

"...You."

"Oh? You awake?" The spiky-haired boy stopped walking as he saw the hazel-haired girl on his back finally opened her eyes. "Feeling better?"

"...Yes. Much better. You can drop me down now."

"Don't say that. You have to rest." The boy rejected and continued his pace. "By the way, which way that lead to your house. I totally lost here."

The girl sighed. "Did you just take a random direction all this time?"

"Hey, it's not my fault. This is a deep forest, you know?" His tone was mocking her a little which made the girl sighed again.

"Well, let me see..." The girl looked around for a second then directed her finger forward. "...This way."

"Okay, leave it to me."

The deep silent from their surroundings began to cover their atmosphere. Nothing could be heard only the heavy steps sound of the spiky-haired boy. This might be feeling some uncomfortable but strangely relax for her somehow. The girl glanced at the boy who was carrying her with all of his strength. She never felt this feeling before. Maybe... This was something she was waiting for a long time...

"...Thank you."

"Hmm? No need to. You are not that heavy." The boy replied without thinking its meaning which made the girl on his back giggled.

"Idiot. I mean, when you helped me back there."

"Oh. No problem." Said as he watched for the right way because the tree just blocked his way.

The girl pointed the direction again. "Can I ask you some question?"

"What is it?"

"Do you really trust me? I mean, you know all of my secret now... The Black Blood holder... My family... My burden..." She asked as she frowned a little. "...Do you really... trust me...?"

That question made him stop again. He turned to the girl on his back with a smile.

"You know, I still don't know what was going on even who you really are but... I trust you." The girl could see the sincere in his eyes which made her can't stop smiling. "I trust your eyes when you'd said about your past. I trust myself, too. I trust that you are not like what that man said."

"...Hehehe. You are really an idiot."

"I will get that as the compliment from you." Said as he continued his walking.

"So, now, you know my name already, right? What about yours?"

The spiky-haired boy sighed. "I said I lost my memories. So, how can I tell you my name, sir~?"

"Well, then. All we need is just the new name for you!" The girl grinned wide.

"Sound like a good idea." Not like his word, his tone was shown a bit worry that the strange name would creep out from her mind.

"Let see... it must be some really cool name... Yep! How about '**Kamijou Touma**' then? (One who purifies god and slays demons)"

"...Kamijou... Touma?" He repeated with a sigh. "How can this name come out from your mind?"

"Hehehe. Because you just did help me from a demon-like man." The girl giggled.

The spiky-haired boy sighed again. "Whatever, biri-biri."

"What!?" That couldn't escape her ears. "That's not the first time! You really call me this stupid name! How could you-."

"That's because you really are biri-biri." he nodded himself like he liked this name more than what he heard from the black coat man. The girl blushed with some embarrassing making her heart beat a bit faster which enough to be felt by the spiky-haired boy. "Ah. Well, If you don't like 'biri-biri', how about 'doki-doki'?"

"W-What!?" Said as she shotted out some sparks from her bang which made the boy promptly flinched because the sparks just scratched his cheek.

"T-That's what I am talking about. Or do you want me to call you Masaki? Or Mokoto?" He asked with a drop of sweat but after the question, he could notice the girl sad expression.

"...I..." The girl looked down without a sign when they were talking about her family.

"..."

The boy stopped his walking again and dropped down the hazel-haired girl, let her stand by her own.

"Now, I got the idea." He smiled which made the girl stare at him confusing. "You know, when I fought that magician. I felt I could negate everything with my right hand. And I really negated his magic away as my instinct told me to do."

"huh?"

The boy smiled wider. He raised his right hand up and placed it on her head. "I know I have this power. The power that can negate everything and now, I will use my hand again. I will negate everything that bothering you in this time."

The girl still stared at the boy before her as she really unbelieved on what he was going to do.

"With this hand, all of your past, your sad, your bond, your burden, your existence as the Masaki Motoko is shattered away. And now... You're no longer Etro... Masaki Etro Motoko anymore. And your future now has been changed."

The hazel-haired girl's tear began to be out of her control. It's not coming out from her eyes but deep of her heart. His word really hug her soul. She couldn't stop crying. Not because she was sad, not because she was happy. But it was something anybody could not explain. It was so long that she'd waited for someone to say this to her.

"And with this, I unchain you from your past, your everything and create your new future. From now on, your name is... Ma-sa-ki... Misaka... Yes, Misaka... Mikoto. Let us walk together to the end of the road. How the sound is that?" The spiky-haired boy grinned wider as he gently padded her head. "I guess we can do the proper greeting now, no...?...

...Hi, my name's Kamijou Touma. What about yours?"

The girl wipped out her tear before smiled beautifully.

"Misaka Mikoto! Nice to meet you! Touma!"

And now... The fate began to wheel for the first time...

* * *

**... I forget what I had said here...**

**Well, as always, hope you enjoy the side story and look forward for it. However, it will update upon the main story go because I just want my main story end first.**

**XD**

* * *

**In the next chapter of The Legend of Chosen One : Truth Lied In the Past.**

**Mikoto : That's it. I finally got a new name with a new future, thank to him.**

**Touma : Yeah. But I rather like the 'biri-biri' name than this one...**

**Mikoto : (Spark) What did you say!?**

**Touma : A-Ah. I said ****I heard some words like Academy City from that man... Is the Academy City exist in this time of era?**

**Mikoto : Well, it's still a long way to find the truth!**

**Touma : More than that, his chanting remind me to someone, ahahaha! Maybe, I just made the mistake.**

**Mikoto : (Smile) You're not making the mistake!**

**And when the coin is being tossed, the world is going to change, the miracle is happening!**

**Unison : Ja-ne!**


End file.
